Stay Away
by x all over you
Summary: He's been head over heels for the same girl since Kindergarten. But there's one little problem; she's in love with his big brother. One thing Stefan knows is he's sick and tired of living in his brother's shadow. He's also fed up of having to clean up the messes Damon always seem to cause. Will one decision he makes change all their lives forever? Stelena au/ah.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note****:** I know, I know I'm crazy. I promise I'm still working on DYWS. I just got this idea in my head not too long ago and now it won't get out of my head. I am stoked that I got such an awesome response from my Dobsley oneshot though. I might ( keyword being might ) write some more. Who knows. Anyway.. back to this story.. this one like I said was just something I can't get out of my head. It's another au/ah Stelena and it's a little different than what you guys are probably used to. So enjoy and leave me some love.

**Extra A/N**: Like always the title comes from a song title. This particular one would be Stay Away from The Honorary Title.

* * *

H_e's been head over heels for the same girl since Kindergarten. But there's one little problem; she's in love with his big brother. The same brother that just got engaged to Elena's best friend. It's all a big mess. The one thing Stefan does know is he's sick and tired of living in his brother's shadow. He's also fed up of having to clean up the messes Damon always seem to cause. Will one decision Stefan makes change all their lives forever?_

* * *

**_Flashback- Mystic Falls, 2003_**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Elena, happy birthday to youuu.."

"Make a wish, Lena. Make sure it's a good one."

Eight year old Stefan Salvatore nudges his best friend and gives her a wide smile. He watches her silently make a wish before blowing out her candles. It's her eighth birthday and all her friends and family gathered for the special celebration in the Gilberts' backyard. Birthdays are always uncomfortable for Stefan, since he's not exactly a people person even at his young age. But it was Elena, so it wasn't like he could tell her no. So he went for her and the cake. Mainly for the cake though, of course. He really, really likes.. cake.

"What did you wish for?" Caroline giggles, "I wished for a pony and daddy ended up getting me one!"

"That's because you're a spoiled little brat," Ten year old Damon chimes in, half joking.

"Shut up, Damon. No one asked you for your opinion," Bonnie scowls at him, clearly irritated with him.

Stefan laughs, he always enjoys seeing his pain of a big brother put in his place. Bonnie is the feisty one of their group and seems to do it more than anyone else. There's Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy. All their parents were close in high school, so it would only be natural for their kids to grow up and become friends as well. Damon is the oldest and Jeremy the youngest. Damon is getting to that age though where he's starting to branch off from the rest of them, thinking he's too mature and cool to hangout with them anymore.

"Can I open my presents yet?" Elena pouts turning her attention to her parents now.

She starts clapping happily and excitedly when one gets put in front of her. She immediately starts ripping through the packages, and she racks up nicely this year with new Barbie dolls, a gigantic dollhouse from her parents and countless other gifts. She opens her presents from Stefan and Damon last. His mom gave each boy twenty dollars to find the little girl something nice. They went to the mall and picked out gifts separately.

"I love it, Stefan. Thank you," Elena smiles and gives him a bone crushing hug after opening her present and finding the friendship locket he had gotten her.

Damon had told him that he got her a toy from a toy store so when she opened a small package and gushed over some pretty earrings, Stefan shot his brother a glare. The earrings came from the same store Stefan got Elena's gift from. Once again Damon was trying to show up his little brother.

_"Damon! _They're so pretty! I just got my ears pierced last month, so this was the perfect present."

Stefan sighs as he watches her put the earrings on from his brother, the necklace already forgotten and pushed aside.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Somehow they managed to all make it. They graduated in May and that's when the gang started going their separate ways. Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie and Damon stayed in Mystic Falls for the Summer. Damon was a sophomore at Whitmore College but since he was dating Bonnie he came back to spend the Summer with her. How that even happened, Stefan wasn't even sure. One day they hated each other and then the next they didn't. They didn't make a whole lot of sense together, but then again he figured that was probably what balanced them out. He was genuinely happy for his brother. Bonnie seemed to make him happy.

Stefan spent the Summer with Rebekah in Georgia, building houses for Habitat for Humanity while Caroline spent her break in Paris with Klaus, Rebekah's brother. Their family had moved to Mystic Falls halfway through Junior year, and they managed to infuse themselves into their group. Stefan and Rebekah had went to Georgia a couple but left single. It wasn't an ugly breakup, just a mutual understanding that it was time for both of them to move on with their lives and that did not include one another anymore. Plus it was kind of hard moving forward in a relationship when one was in love with someone else.

Stefan's feelings for Elena were not exactly a secret. It was just someone everyone knew about, but just didn't dare to speak up about. Elena was pretty clueless though, and Stefan liked it that way. This way he could love her from afar and not risk getting hurt. Because just like everyone knew about Stefan's feelings for Elena, everyone also knew how crazy Elena was about Damon. Everyone besides Bonnie that was. Ignorance really was bliss sometimes.

Their love lives was a complete and utter mess and they were all back home. At least for the time being. Soon everyone would be heading off to college and really moving on with the rest of their lives. He was unpacking the last of his things when he heard Damon come into his room.

"Well well well look who decided to stop being a goody tissues and come back home."

"I missed you too, Damon," he rolls his eyes before shutting the door to his closet.

"All you need is a tiara and a speech about world peace and you're well on your way.."

"Are you done?" he asks growing more and more irritated by the second.

"Not even close, but there are.. issues we need to discuss.."

"Issues?" he sighs and covers his face with his hand starting to regret ever coming home now, "I've been gone for what two months. Two months for you to try and not make a catastrophe. Two fucking months Damon, that was all I asked for. What kind of damage control needs to be done?" he eyes him carefully crossing his arms across his chest.

Damon opens his mouth to speak but shuts it quickly when he sees someone at Stefan's doorway. He turns around quickly and smiles widely when he sees the brunette he missed most of all. Damon's problems are the last thing on his mind now because she's running towards him and throwing her arms around him. Picking her up he twirls her around once before setting her back down with the biggest smile he's probably ever smiled. He barely acknowledges his brother when he clears his throat and pushes past the pair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back home?"

"I just got in like ten minutes ago, actually. I haven't had the chance to let anyone know I was back," he shrugs and rubs her arms a bit as he just takes a moment to take her all in. "You cut your hair," he wraps a finger around a few strands, "I like it."

"I know. A lot changed over the Summer.." she began lowering her head some.

"It did," he adds thinking about his situation.

"Where's Rebekah?"

He shrugs indifferently, "Probably at home. I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean you don't-" she stops herself the light bulb in her head finally turning on, "Oh.."

"Yeah.." he laughs a little, not knowing what else to say, "We're ok though. It was a mutual thing."

"That's good," she whispers and gives him a small smile.

"What about you?" he asks lifting a brow curiously, "Any Summer flings I should be aware of?" he teases.

She shifts uncomfortably and shakes her head, "Not really. I've been invited for dinner tonight. It's kind of your homecoming dinner, Salvatore so you better not skip out on it."

Stefan makes a face, not all that interested in being center of attention tonight at dinner. Although he notices her change the subject, he decides not to pry. It's not his place, even if they have been friends since they were in diapers. If there is something going on with her. She will come to him in time. At least he hopes she will.

* * *

A few hours later everyone is sitting down for dinner and Stefan is being bombarded with questions about his trip. He excitedly explains about the house they built for a single mother and her four children. How him and the others organized a car wash to raise money to get the kids new clothes and toys since theirs had been lost in the fire that destroyed their home three months before. Elena was proud of her best friend, but hearing him talk about his Summer only made her want to kick herself in the ass for turning down the opportunity to join him and Rebekah. Considering the Summer she did end up having, she would have been better off as far as Mystic Falls as possible.

As far from _him_ as possible. She glances at him and tries her best not to frown when she sees him give Bonnie the brightest smile. A smile she had thought was only reserved for her for a short time. A very, very short time.

He doesn't smile at her like that anymore. He doesn't even give her the time of day anymore really.

**_Flashback- About thirty minutes prior to dinner_**

"Damon.." she whispers his name, silently pleading with him to listen to her.

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't speak up, seemingly uncomfortable around her.

He's been avoiding her for days, and it's getting more and more frustrating. He treats her like a stranger and it hurts more than it should.

"We need to talk," she tries again but by the look on his face she knows her words carry no importance to him.

Not anymore. Maybe they never really ever did.

He finally looks into her eyes and gives her a small smile, "Maybe later? I think dinner is ready. We don't want to be late to my little brother's special dinner now do we?"

His sarcasm is not as hot as it used to be.

_**End of flashback**_

Her eyes move from one brother to the next, and she gives the younger Salvatore a playful smirk. She knows he's probably hating every second of all this. While Damon craved the spotlight, Stefan preferred to stay to himself. He wasn't anti-social or anything like that, but he definitely wasn't the social butterfly his brother was either.

And as if on cue, Damon stands and starts to make a toast. She notices Damon smile down at the pretty brunette blushing next to him and Elena's heart drops. She knows what is next. But she's still not prepared for it. It stings like a bitch. She feels like her world is crashing down around her and she suddenly forgets how to breathe. She's on the verge of a panic attack. She knows it.

"Sorry little bro, I know tonight was kind of your night and all. But Bonnie and I.. we have some news.."

"Is that right? Please do tell us, my boy," their mother claps happily.

There is a collective arrangement of gasps and cheers when the next words come from Damon.

"We are.. getting married. I proposed last night and she said yes."

Elena swallows her pride, chokes back the tears and tries to be the supportive best friend she needs to be at the moment, "Wow Bonnie.. that's one hell of a rock you got there."

She feels a set of eyes on her, burning a hole in her. Ones that are not Damon's, a pair of emerald ones instead. He can already sense her emotions, she figures. He knows her like a book. Cover to cover. It's terrifying. It's amazing.

She moment she gets the chance, she bolts. She's not prepared for Stefan's interrogation and she's definitely not giving Damon the satisfaction of knowing he's hurt her once again. She gets in her car and drives around town for awhile, needing time to process things and just clear her head really.

When she comes home she is not surprised to find Stefan waiting for her in her room.

* * *

When he got home, he had felt it. Something had changed. Something huge too. The whole atmosphere around him felt foreign almost. At first he just shrugged it off, thinking maybe he had just been away from home for too long. It took him all of five seconds to realize something was off with Elena when they had their small reunion in his room. She was hiding something. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to come to the conclusion that whatever was bothering Elena had something or everything to do with his idiot of a big brother too. As much as he hated the fact that she and him had probably started something over Summer break, it was not all that surprising. She had always had this strange infatuation with his brother.

He waited and waited around for her to come home for what seemed like to be forever. He flipped through some channels on her tv, beat several new levels of Angry Birds on his phone and sent her a billion texts probably. He downed like three Red Bulls in attempt to stay awake. Jet lag sucked so bad. Eventually the drinks went right through him and he had to piss like a racehorse all of a sudden.

He's relieving himself when his eye catches something, his eyes widening after realizing what the opened box really is laying in her trash can. He doesn't even have the chance to process what he had just seen before walking into her room just as she is coming inside herself. She sets her things down on her dresser before taking a seat on the edge of her bed. She's avoiding eye contact with him all together, and it's the last missing puzzle piece to the gigantic jigsaw puzzle he's been trying to figure out all damn day.

"We need to talk.." he says, not really knowing what else to say at this point.

Panic flashes across her features, "I know.." her voice is small, barely audible.

"You're keeping things from me. And I'm not sure how to feel about that since, well.. you use to tell me everything, Lena.." he sighs out in frustration.

"Stefan, It's complicated."

"I bet," he pauses for a moment before speaking up again, "So.. are you going to tell me who's pregnancy test that is in your bathroom or-?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: I am so stoked about the response to this story. I am also very stoked about writing this story. It's going to be a bit different than what you guys are used to though, so hang on for the ride. Thank you so much for all your support. A PM about the ending to Maybe almost had me in tears. I love reviews seriously. You guys are awesome. Well anyway.. here you go and enjoy!

* * *

"Stefan.."

He shakes his head and takes a step back from her. The need to hear what she has to say anymore already gone since he knows what she's going to say. And they are words he can't even begin to process at the moment. Ones that will be hard to swallow.

"Stefan," she tries again, desperation obvious in her tone, "It's complicated."

"How is it complicated, Elena?" he rose an eyebrow, "You slept with my brother, and you betrayed your best friend. That is not complicated, it's a fucking nightmare that's what it is. They're getting married.. this baby changes everything you know that right?"

"It doesn't have to-" he cuts her off before she even has a chance to finish her sentence.

"Of course it does. It's not like you can.." he trails off and when he sees the look on her face he shakes his head, "You have to tell him that you're pregnant, Elena."

"I just need time to figure things out, Stef. That's all I'm asking for. I need your word that you won't go and tell him either," she pleads with him, "Please, Stefan. Promise me you won't say anything to him."

"I don't know.."

"Just please? A week or two at the most. I have a doctor's appointment in a few days for blood work. I'll get a definite yes or no then. I just need your word now that you're not going to say anything," she looks into his eyes and waits for his answer.

Seeing her practically unraveling there in front of him was breaking his heart.

"Ok. Your secret is safe with me," he whispers before wrapping his arms around her, "Everything is going to be ok," he adds before dropping a soft kiss to the top of her head, feeling her relaxing somewhat from his embrace.

* * *

_A MONTH LATER_

Sometimes life throws you curve balls, ones that take you surprise and others you see coming a mile away. Being eighteen and pregnant was an unexpected curveball for Elena but one that she would take confidently head-on. Stefan went with her to the doctor where she found out that she was indeed twelve weeks along. She was terrified of becoming a mother, ashamed of the entire situation but she was also becoming protective over the little one beginning to grow inside her. She would not allow her child to be punished or judged for the mistakes of it's mother and father.

A month after Stefan's joyous homecoming and the announcement of Damon and Bonnie's engagement there would be an engagement party held for the happy couple. She was not looking forward to it for obvious reasons, but she decided to put on a brave face and watch the boy she loved celebrate his engagement to her best friend. When the hell did her life become such a soap opera anyway?

She puts on a pretty dress (one that is loose fitting just in case Caroline decides to make a comment about her slight weight gain). She opts for ballerina flats though since heels are no longer a pregnant woman's best friend. And Stefan being Stefan shows up at her door and actually knocks. Knocks like he's there to pick her up for a date or something. He's so cute when he's trying to be all charming and everything. But she knows he's just trying to keep a smile on her face. These days he's the only one that is able to.

"You do know that we're going to dinner at _your_ parent's house right? A place that I've been oh I don't know a hundred times?" she teases him with a smile, "So flowers are not exactly necessary since this is technically not a date."

She takes the white lilies and puts them in water anyway. They really are quite pretty.

"Pft. See if I ever buy you flowers again," he laughs and walks with her out the door and to his car.

* * *

Driving over to his parents' place, Stefan couldn't help but steal a few glances at the brunette sitting on the passenger side. She's always been a pretty girl, but the little girl that used to make him play house with her somewhere over the years turned into this gorgeous woman sitting beside him. She's no longer tangled hair and scraped knees. She's a beautiful smile, perfect olive skin and legs that could go on for days.

"It's not polite to stare you know.."

"I wasn't staring," he lies.

"Oh yeah? So why are we about to miss this green light.. for the second time?" she raises an eyebrow and smirks.

He quickly looks forward and sure enough the green light changes into a yellow one. He groans and quickly goes through it before he gets stuck at it once again.

"I don't want to hear it."

She giggles and he can't help but chuckle himself. Even her laugh is beautiful.

* * *

The party was a success. Damon and Stefan only argued once, Caroline didn't blurt out something inappropriate so all in all the party goes off well. That is until Elena sees Stefan stand and raise his champagne glass for the last toast of the night. How many of those has he even had anyway? A drunk Stefan is not good for the ending to a perfectly normal night.

"Stefan," she whispers and pulls at his pant leg to try and get him to sit back down but fails miserably.

"So I know that this is your party and all, bro.. but considering you went and stole my thunder at the last party I figured.. why in the hell not right?"

_Red flag_. Flaming _red fucking flag_.

Stefan laughs and starts again, "You had some news at my party so I guess it's only fitting that I would have some at yours."

Her eyes fly from one brother to the next, and Damon is staring straight at her for some reason. She starts to panic, realizing that there is a good chance that a very nicely lit Stefan could be seconds away from spilling the beans. She smacks his leg from under the table as somewhat of a warning, but it doesn't even register with the younger Salvatore. He's hell bent on saying whatever he wants to say that's for sure. When he finally does glance down at her he's smiling and the panic really starts to set in. And just when she's about to drag him out of the room he opens his mouth again.

"Elena is.." he looks straight at his brother before adding, "Pregnant. She's having my baby."

* * *

_**EXTRA A/N**_: I know it's a little shorter than most of my updates, but this part was pretty crucial to the story obviously lol What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hope you guys are still reading! Here you go. Enjoy! Remember read, review and favorite ;'D

His parents have never ever been the strictly traditional types, so after their announcement that night he and Elena are put up together in his old room. After his slight lapse in judgement he's pretty sure she wants nothing to do with him and sharing a bed with him is probably the last thing she wants to do at the moment, but his mom insists they stay the night since he has slightly 'out did' himself tonight. He knows he's got a nice little buzz going and honestly he feels pretty damn good. But his pillow is calling his name and he knows once his head hits it he's going to be out for the count.

Elena helps him upstairs and he can't help but chuckle some hearing some choice words from her. It's safe to say he's not her favorite person at the moment and probably won't be again for awhile. Hell she's lucky he didn't really _really_ spill the beans. Stefan is notorious for his big mouth when he drinks. He grows a little cockier with each drink and words just seem to easily slip out of his mouth.

"Tell me how.. you're the one that knocks _me_ up and yet I'm the one carrying _you_ upstairs!" she spits out.

He smirks and he can actually see her growing even more angrier with him, "Are we having our first fight? I think we're having our first fight."

"You're going to be lucky if I don't smother you in your sleep tonight."

_Ouch. _

"How about you smother me in kisses instead?" he puckers his lips up and laughs.

He wonders for brief second if she might punch him but she just scowls at him and opens the door to his room. He stumbles inside and reaches for his light but ends up knocking almost everything on his dresser off in the process. He hears her sigh before coming over and turning the light on for him. She cleans up his mess and he goes to sit on his bed so he can work on getting his shirt undone. The buttons are lot harder to undo than he remembers them to be.

* * *

As much as she wants to hate him, she can't help but love him at the same time. He's been through so much and she's putting him through even more by forcing him to keep this secret for her. His relationship with his brother has always been rocky at best and that's putting it mildly, but this secret could be the thing that tears them apart for good. And instead of turning her away and telling her to face the consequences like he should have done he's decided to go along the ride with her and ultimately choosing her over his own flesh and blood. It's a little unsettling and there's this small voice in her head telling her why he's doing this for her but she pushes it away and tries to keep it buried. She just can't deal with those thoughts right now.

He seems so innocent and childish when he's loaded, like he's seeing the world with different eyes. While sober Stefan is more reserved and careful drunk Stefan is more bold and careless. She smiles and shakes her head some when she notices him struggling to get one simple button on his shirt undone. When he furrows a brow and huffs she knows he's two seconds away from tearing his shirt off literally so she stops him before he gets the chance. She stands in between his legs and carefully unbuttons his shirt before pulling it off his shoulders.

Suddenly he's shirtless and Greek god-like in front of her and she's biting her lip, reminding herself to breathe. _When the hell did he get so damn hot anyway?_ she can't help but wonder quietly. He must have stayed busy over the Summer building houses because he's ripped like no other and almost as tan as she is. She shakes her head and tells herself to pull it together, that it must just be the pregnancy hormones talking. Getting him undressed and ready for bed is a job in itself with how drunk he is. She finally manages the task at hand but just as she's pulling the covers over him he grabs her by the wrist before she gets the chance to pull away from him.

"I could have loved you so much better than he did.." he whispers looking into her eyes and she feels her heart break into a million pieces.

It hurts so much because she knows it's true.

She just nods and leans down close to press a kiss against his forehead, "I know."

"I would have treated you right."

"I know-" he words are cut off by him grabbing her face and bringing her lips down onto his.

He pulls away before she even has time to register what was happening and when she finally does she sees that he has already rolled over and passed out on her.

* * *

Elena wakes up early the next morning and goes downstairs to make Stefan some coffee. One thing she will definitely miss during this pregnancy will be her daily caffeine fix. So she pours herself a glass of orange juice and washes her prenatal vitamins down with it. She's about to grab his coffee when she feels someone behind her suddenly. Turning around she sighs and rolls her eyes when she finds Damon there watching her. He's got that trademark smirk of his all she wants to do is smack it off his face. How she ever thought that was hot before she'll never know.

"Look at you. Cute little housewife already. Wearing his clothes, getting his coffee.."

She tries to ignore him and walks right past him but his next words freeze her footsteps, and she feels her heart suddenly hammering in her chest.

"Having _my_ baby.."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she turns around to face him and adds, "I'm pregnant with Stefan's baby."

He smirks even more and shakes his head, "Stefan has been in love with you since we were kids but he's not had you. Not like I've had you.. has he?"

He's edging closer to her and she feels like she can't breathe. She desperately tries to find her voice but nothing comes out. Luckily he saves the day like he always does. The moment she feels his strong arms wrap around her from behind she melts into his embrace and sighs in relief. She smiles when she feels his lips on her neck before he speaks up finally.

"You made me coffee? Baby you're the best."

Stefan turns her around in his arms and kisses her deeply, even slipping his tongue inside her mouth for extra effect. She knows it's all for show but the small noise that escapes her when they kiss is not forced one bit. Finally Damon gets the hint and stampers off in disgust.

"You going to make this a habit now? Kissing me?" she teases him with a smile, her arms still wrapped loosely around his neck.

"What do you mean?" he raises an eyebrow curiously. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember anything from last night after I took you back upstairs?"

"I know you helped me upstairs and after that it's kind of a blur.." he shrugs a bit.

She shakes her head, "Nevermind. It was nothing. Was just pulling your leg."

"You sure?"

"Mhm," she smiles and nods her head before changing the subject as quickly as she can, "Thanks for earlier."

He looks into her eyes and caresses her cheek, "We're in this together, Lena. You and me. We're going to get through this. I promise."


End file.
